


Propose

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Propose

Bruce was sitting going through his research. Clint was sitting, cleaning his weapons.

Clint said, "Hey Brucie, cqn I ask you something? "

Bruce said, "Yeah."

Clint said, "Want to get married? "

Bruce looked surprised. He said, "You are serious."

Clint said, "Yup. I know it isn't the most eloquent proposal. But I love you."

Bruce said, "Ok, I guess its time.We have been dating for 2 years now."

Clint smiled took out the ring and slid it into Bruce's finger.


End file.
